Publicidad Agresiva: ¡No más capas!
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: La segunda irrupción exitosa en Gringotts tiene a la comunidad mágica dividida. Algunos están asustados, otros interesados. Pero todos coinciden en que no es algo que puedan ignorar fácilmente. Lo cierto es que el mundo mágico pronto sucumbirá ante los grandiosos diseños de Edna Mode.


**_…_**

_Este fic participa para el reto: "Disney is coming!" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, y a pesar de que Edna Mode es amor, tampoco me pertenece :( Pero eso no me impide jugar con ellos un rato :D_

**_…_**

**_Publicidad Agresiva: ¡No más capas!_**

**_..._**

Necesitaba recordarse a sí misma que no debía temer, pero Edna se lo estaba dejando increíblemente difícil. En especial cuando la convirtió en su conejillo de indias personal, o "Modelo de prueba" -como la llamaba ella-, para probar algo con lo que había estado obsesionada durante los últimos meses.

— ¿Es seguro? —preguntó procurando lucir confiada. Edna odiaba que dudaran de sus capacidades.

—Claro, cariño. Tengo mis lentes puestos —contestó haciendo un ademán con la mano. Ni siquiera despegó la mirada de una pantalla en la que aparecían unas cifras y cambiaban a una increíble velocidad a valores mayores o menores y producían un sonido de _bit_ que, debido a la velocidad con la que cambiaban y la cantidad de cifras que mostraba la pantalla, el lugar resultaba bastante ruidoso. Por supuesto, eso no la ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

—Tal vez yo debería llevar uno de esos —se atrevió a preguntar después de unos desesperantes minutos de tener a los _bits_ zumbándole en los oídos, y porque el tener una especie de láser apuntándola directo al pecho le hacía pensar que, al menos, merecía llevar lentes protectores.

Pero Edna no pensaba lo mismo.

—No seas ridícula —anunció con dulzura y por fin se giró a mirarla—. Tu puedes crear campos de fuerza —al finalizar le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que seguramente habría agriado la leche.

Violeta estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la verdad es que Edna tenía razón. Excepto por el inconveniente que el que sus emociones interfieran con su poder. Pero Edna no se arriesgaría a hacerla volar en pedazos ¿Verdad?, era amiga de sus padres y su mentora.

Estaba segura en las manos de Edna.

La máquina empezó a emitir el sonido de los _bits_ a intervalos cada vez mayores.

Daba igual, sus padres siempre confiaron sus vidas e identidades a Edna.

El rostro de Edna estaba cada vez más cerca de la pantalla. En sus enormes lentes se reflejaba la luz de los valores aumentando y disminuyendo de magnitud sin ningún patrón reconocible. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Además era su estudiante especial, aunque no estaba segura de cómo todo esto la convertiría en una diseñadora de modas, debía confiar en…

Los bits dejaron de sonar. Los valores que aparecían en la pantalla se detuvieron en ceros. Edna torció el rostro en una enorme sonrisa de pura emoción, y una luz cegadora se abrió paso desde el láser. Pronto no hubo un resquicio de oscuridad en el amplio laboratorio de Edna Mode.

**…**

El viejo Garuk estaba harto de la tacañería de sus congéneres para con el mantenimiento de Gringotts. Como buen goblin que era, sabía que el oro debía acumularse en un lugar seguro; pero en momentos como ese, en los que la espalda le crujía por el esfuerzo cada vez que debía reparar "La Perdición del Ladrón", cualquier ayuda era bienvenida. Además, ese sortilegio era viejo y gracias a Potter había demostrado ser ineficaz con capas invisibles.

Malditos magos.

Garuk tenía en la mente los antiguos relatos de las guerras contra los Portadores De Varita cuando vio con sus ojillos negros, cómo el imponente muro de fuego que iba dirigido hacia donde él estaba, se estrellaba contra un muro invisible.

¿Un ladrón?

¿Será posible que hayan podido burlar la férrea seguridad de nuevo?

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando una chica humana enfundada en un traje purpura extraño –hasta para los estándares de los humanos- se materializaba frente a él con los brazos extendidos como si fuera ella la que estuviera forzando al fuego de la bestia quedarse atrás.

—Te dije que resultaría increíblemente fácil penetrar todas estas defensas, cariño. —Se quejo una voz femenina a sus espaldas—. Es por eso que odio quedarme anclada en el pasado. Y… ah ¿Qué me dices del dragón? ¿Cuándo ha demostrado un dragón ser eficaz custodiando algo? Dime una sola princesa que un dragón haya conseguido mantener cautiva ¡Una!

— ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en cansarse? —preguntó la chica. Al parecer mantener ese campo de fuerza le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo.

En ese momento Garuk reaccionó y sacó uno de los sonajeros especiales para controlar a los dragones. De inmediato el rugido cesó y el dragón se encogió sobre sí mismo, retrocediendo hasta desaparecer por una esquina con un gimoteo lastimero.

—Entonces a la última defensa la vence un sonajero — una mujer de la misma estatura de Garuk había aparecido a su lado con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de desdén dirigida hacia el lugar donde el dragón había estado momentos antes —… vaya, pero que inútil.

—Eso es bueno, no creía ser capaz de soportar demasiado —Murmuró la chica, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara.

— ¿Y qué? Tu traje es inflamable de todos modos, niña. Trabajé tanto en él ¡Hubiera sido increíble verlo en acción!

— ¡Ladrones! —chilló Garuk recordando que eso era lo que se supone debía hacer.

—Sí pero debía detenerlo. No podía dejar que lo quemaran a él… —continuó hablando la chica sin prestarle demasiada atención al goblin escandaloso ni a las recién activadas alarmas.

—Ya, ya. Cosas heroicas. Salgamos de aquí. Tanta cosa vieja y oxidada me da migraña.

En un parpadeo la chica volvió a desvanecerse en frente de sus ojos, y momentos después también lo hizo la pequeña mujer.

**…**

Primero Gringotts, y ahora esto.

Hermione estaba teniendo una terrible jaqueca. Arreglar las cosas con los goblins siempre requería de toda su paciencia.

Tras el incidente de los ladrones, que en realidad no robaron nada. Los magos estaban cada vez más inquietos. Al ver que el supuestamente inexpugnable banco mágico fue burlado -de nuevo-, llevó a los magos a un frenesí que variaba entre el pánico y la curiosidad. Porque hasta donde tenían entendido, los superhéroes estaban en la categoría de muggles, lo que les imposibilitaba saber sobre el mundo mágico. ¿Qué tan probable era que un Súper, además naciera con poderes mágicos?

Muy improbable.

Por supuesto. De haber nacido estaría registrado pero ese no era el caso. El Ministerio Americano estaba seguro que nunca un mago había nacido entre los Súper. Por lo que era un enigma el cómo la chica invisible podía verlos. Por otra parte, Hermione descubrió que Edna Mode era el verdadero misterio: Una reconocida diseñadora de modas que había llegado a la fama de la noche a la mañana, pero su vida anterior simplemente era un enigma. Nada se sabía de su pasado, menos aún de su infancia. Es como si Mode hubiera sido siempre de esa edad.

Más extraño aún era la reacción que tuvo la comunidad goblin.

Los goblins por su parte exigían castigos, clamaban por resultados y querían ver cabezas rodar –metafórica y literalmente-, pero había algo más: Parecían tener un consenso para ignorar a Mode. No la mencionaban más que por obligación, y cuando lo hacían, solía ser con más indiferencia que odio; contrario a lo que sucedía cuando se referían a la chica invisible.

Era obvio que algo le ocultaban.

**…**

— ¿Me odian? —dijo una desanimada Violeta señalando el pedazo de periódico en el que las fotografías se movían. La chica nunca había visto algo así, pero eso no ayudaba a subir su ánimo.

— ¡Te odian! —exclamó Edna con entusiasmo.

— ¿Cómo puede eso ayudarme?

—¿No adivinas? Hemos abierto el mercado. Ahora los magos miran hacia nosotras.

—¡Nos odian! —Exclamó de nuevo. Cono si Edna no hubiera entendido esa parte.

—Las criaturas horribles nos odian —puntualizó ella—. Los magos nos ven.

—Nos ven como una amenaza.

— ¡Nos amarán! ¡Revolucionaremos el mundo de la moda mágica! —estalló—. Ya estaba harta de esos snobs pretenciosos que se hacen llamar diseñadores, disque creativos ¡Ja!. Pero los magos… oh, los magos son un _target_ tan… inexplorado. Está lleno de posibilidades. El futuro está aquí, y lo mejor, por fin dejaran de usar esas horribles capas viejas y fuera de moda. ¿Ves, cariño? Todos ganamos —tras terminar su discurso se cruzó de brazos y miró a violeta con una ceja enarcada— ¿Qué me dices?.

—Primero nos enviarán a esa cárcel mágica, Azma…

— ¿Azkaban? Ay, querida. Eres invisible y la tecnología de los magos –si a eso se le puede llamar "tecnología"- no comprende los poderes de los Súper. Además no hay crimen.

—Entramos a un banco y abrimos una de esas bóvedas. No puedo creer que me convencieras a hacer eso —Violeta por supuesto no había tenido conocimiento de la misión en su totalidad. Violeta no sabía nada de los magos, podía pasar a través de las defensas mágicas gracias a su campo de fuerza -y probablemente el rayo que Edna le había lanzado-, así que confiaba plenamente en la palabra de su mentora.

—Mi bóveda —corrigió la mujer—; o de mi bisabuela. Un antepasado muy viejo, no me acuerdo. Un desperdicio de espacio. Si no fuera por la publicidad la hubiera dejado acumulando polvo otros años más. Lo único que podría llegar a ser de valor eran unas capas invisibles. Mi traje funciona mil veces mejor, gracias a ti.

—No sé, no estoy muy segura. ¿Y si deciden que merecemos un castigo?

— ¡Ja! Quiero ver que lo intenten.

La mirada de Edna era pura ferocidad.

**…**

—A ver si entendí —Preguntó a su hermano después de que éste le leyera una curiosa noticia que había salido en la portada de "El Profeta"—. Entras a un banco. No robas nada, pero dejas un letrero que dice "Estuve aquí" y luego te dejas ver por un guardia, para dejar evidencia que violaste la seguridad de tu propia bóveda.

—Exacto.

Ambos hermanos se miraron por unos instantes, evaluando mentalmente la información que habían obtenido.

— ¡Es brillante! —Anunció el mayor de ellos—Es como la broma máxima. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí antes? —hizo una mueca. Parecía falsamente acongojado—. ¿Estaré perdiendo mi toque?

—Por favor, no sigas o empezaré a imaginarte usando ese ajustado traje de _Súper_ —intervino el menor haciendo un gesto de horror— Arruinarás mi salud mental, George.

— ¿Por qué no? Seguro que me luce, y si puedo lograr algo como esto —dijo señalando la portada del diario mágico —, estaría más que dispuesto a comprarlo y usarlo.

—Iré por pergamino y tinta —anunció Ronald mientras se dirigía a una estantería ubicada en el otro extremo de la oficina.

— ¿Para qué?

—Bueno, tal vez si le haces una buena oferta, ella esté dispuesta a venderte el Súper Traje.

George se quedó observando a su hermano como si lo viera por primera vez. No parecía dar crédito a sus palabras.

— ¡Eres un genio! —Gritó al final.

—Lo sé, y… ¿Por qué exactamente?

— ¿Te imaginas lo genial que sería tener algo así en nuestra tienda, Ronnie?

Ron puso la mano su barbilla e intentó imaginarlo— ¿En verdad crees que estará dispuesta a negociar con "Sortilegios Weasley"?

—Bueno, nada perdemos con intentar.

—Tienes razón —Ron se dejó contagiar por el optimismo de su hermano—. Lo peor que puede suceder es que decida enviarnos un vociferador.

—Oh, lo mejor es la cara de los goblins. Mira esta foto, creo que la enmarcaré y la pondré detrás de mi escritorio.

**…**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS:

1\. Amo los crossover, amo las mil posibilidades que permiten :D

2\. Amo a Edna, es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Pixar. Mi favorito de hecho xD

3\. Edna no es bruja, ni squib, ni nada de eso. Aunque sí que tiene sangra mágica… en parte. Les dejaré unas pistas: Es bajita (muy bajita), tiene una risa maléfica, sin mencionar que es hábil inventando y trabajando con las manos haciendo objetos de gran calidad… ¿Qué puede ser?


End file.
